


Gang

by Ibenholt



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Dystopia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: How Luke joined Bison.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ai no Kusabi Creative Challenge 2020





	Gang

Luke didn’t cry. But he was damn close.

Everyone had to leave Guardian eventually, if you didn’t disappear before your time was up.

No, Luke had known that on his 13th birthday, he would be out of Guardian, thrown into Ceres.

Only it wasn’t time yet. He still had a week left. Still a week of stale bread, but clean water, and a safe place to sleep.

But Luke was big. He always got in trouble if someone picked a fight, even though others always started it, and he’d only blocked their punches. Because of that, he was a problem child, and the aunties were fine with getting rid of him prematurely. So he didn’t resist as he was led down hallways and out into the yard, past the last gate. Bastin, one of the kids from block 35, however, was sobbing his eyes out. They were the only ones being sent out today.

Neither of them got words of encouragement as they were locked out from Guardian forever.

As they turned around to see their new home, it dawned on them how different it was. It stank and there was garbage everywhere. Luke was about to comfort Bastin when he heard a low laughter.

“Well, well… slim pickins today, fellas.” 

Four men came out of the shadows, looking Luke over. The oldest one, a guy who looked like he had sat in the sun for too long, took a step towards Luke,

“Welcome to Ceres, kids. We’re here to teach ya all you need to know.”

Immediately, the biggest one grabbed a hold of Luke, while two of them ran at Bastin, who only managed a shaky sob as one of them sank a knife into his guts and then slashed his throat.

“Rule one: kill or be killed!”

Luke felt sick to his stomach at the sight of Bastin’s limp body. They immediately pulled the rucksack off him and went through it, throwing away a book and a stuffed animal.

“Fuck… just some food, boss.”

“Goddammit. Well, kid, lesson two: take what you find.”

One of them threw the packet of crackers they all got for snacks on Saturdays at his boss, and he ate them greedily.

“Just as shitty as I remember’em.” 

He looked at the dead boy and sighed,

“Maybe we shoulda let him live. He would have been pretty cute in a few years,” he turned his attention back to Luke, urging his men to close in on him, “And you, kiddo? You gonna be pretty in a few years? Or have you got anything in your bag worth your life?”

He sure as fuck didn’t.

And he didn’t wanna die. Without even thinking, Luke twisted free, and sent a fist into one man’s crotch and elbowed the next one in the eye. With a roar, he leapt onto and planted his teeth into the neck of the guy who had held him. The boss bellowed, and attempted to pull him off, but he could taste blood, and prayed he had hit the one vein that needed to be pierced.

But he lost his grip, fell off and landed wrong, attempting to catch his breath as the boss pulled a knife and lifted it,

“Fucking brat!” 

He couldn’t die. He couldn’t die! He wasn’t even 13 yet! He pinched his eyes shut and waited. But nothing happened. Nothing aside from the sound of something hitting flesh… only not his.

Looking up, the guy had stiffened, and was threatening to fall forward. He buckled instead, fell to his knees and gargled.

Luke crawled away, only to notice them, four figures who were black in the sunlight. The one who most likely had thrown the knife signalled the others and they leapt down, charging at the men and overpowering them easily. Luke just stared. They were dirty and skinny, but they couldn’t be older than he was.

One of them had brown hair that kept falling into his eyes. As soon as he was done with the one Luke blinded, he ran over to Bastin and shook him. When there was no response, he closed Bastins’ eyes and went back to the dead man, emptying his pockets and tearing his vest off.

The others followed suit, stealing anything they could.

“Take their shoes!”

One of them said, hauling the jacket off the boss.

Luke just sat there, overwhelmed by how fast they were. Far away, he heard the roar of engines, and the others turned to the noise,

“Fucking dang it…”

The shortest of them reached out a dark brown hand and grabbed Luke’s. 

“Come on!”

“But I…!”

“You’re with us now, big guy. Unless you wanna wait for the guys who are comin’ now. Trust me, they make these losers look like kittens.”

Before he realized it, his legs were moving on their own, keeping up with the others. He didn’t look back, not even to see Bastin one last time.

The boys resided in a small warehouse, hidden from view by a hilltop coated in metal and scrap. They were working hard to keep people out, it seemed, as the windows were sealed with planks and welded scrap they’d probably gotten from outside.

Old furniture full of stains and with springs that stuck out had been shaped into something that resembled a cozy home. It was messy, but Luke found it more comforting than anything outside.

The others stood with their backs to the wall, arms crossed.

“What’s your name?” The smallest one asked.

“Luke.”

“You put up a pretty good fight out there.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“You gotta fight like that if you wanna survive in Ceres.”

Luke’s hands turned into fists,

“I don’t like fightin’…”

“Then you can leave now and die.”

“Riki…” The brown haired kid took his shoulder, “Don’t. It’s his first day.”

Riki. Which had to mean that this was Guy. He knew their names. And he remembered that Riki was a legendary troublemaker.

“Exactly. He needs to know what’s waitin’ for him,” Riki continued, but his voice softened, “Unless he keeps fighting like he did today. You’re strong, Luke. An’ big. Something we’ve been lacking ever since we started up.” 

“Started up?” Luke repeated. Riki nodded at him.

“We are Bison.”

“Bison… so like… you’re like a block family?”

He looked at the pale boy in the corner who looked like he’d already had a taste of the worst the slum had to offer. The blonde one didn’t seem to have seen any of that at all. And then there was Riki’s second in command, Guy, who kept a watchful eye on all of them.

“I guess so. Kinda. But no bedtime stories or sharing crackers here,” Riki said, “We’re just trynna stay alive. You in?”

Luke looked into Riki’s eyes. They were black as night, but burned brighter than anything he had ever seen. Swallowing, his lips parted, and a ‘yes’ ghosted past his lips.

Riki pulled out the knife he had taken off the boss. Slowly, he pointed it at Luke,

“If you’re gonna run with my crew, you’re gonna stay with us all the way. Got it?”

“Yea.”

“You’re loyal to Bison, and to me.”

“Yes.”

The blade was withdrawn and they both relaxed. The fierce eyes calmed slightly as Riki slapped his bicep,

“Good. Welcome.”

The others inched closer, smiling at him. Riki walked past them and pulled some flasks out of an old fridge. He passed them around,

“This place is a fucking pile of garbage and shit, but we’re gonna rule all of it.”

Riki declared, throwing a bottle in Luke’s direction.

“And you are gonna help us.” 


End file.
